Vegeta's bad hair day
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Just something weird I thought of when I was watching Vegeta fight Goku.


**Vegeta's bad hair day**

Early morning. Vegeta woke up from his fitful sleep in which he had kicked Kakarot's butt a thousand times over and then kicked Gohan's butt a thousand times over after he had finished off Kakarot. He sat up and his hair fell around him in a messy heap. It was no longer in it's flame hairstyle, but long and down his back. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom mirror. "Argghh, hair is a pain in the butt." Vegeta said as he pulled out his bottle of hair gel. He brushed his hair and then shook the bottle on his head. Nothing came out. Vegeta squeezed the bottle again but still nothing came out. He threw it in the rubbish and then pulled out another bottle. It too was empty. Vegeta growled and then blasted the bottle into a million pieces. He heard a knock at the door and walked out to answer it, forgetting about his hair, and grumbling as he walked down the hall. He opened the door and looked down to see 9 year old Gohan standing on his doorstep. Gohan looked up, and burst out laughing.  
"Look at your hair!" Gohan yelled and rolled around on the ground laughing. Vegeta's eye twitched and he picked Gohan up by the scruff of his neck. "Laugh all you want brat, but, it'll be the last thing you ever laugh about." Vegeta warned. Gohan kept laughing and Vegeta's face darkened. Gohan wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta. You just look so funny!" Gohan apologised and Vegeta put the kid down.  
"I'm having a bad hair day. Get over it." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded. "What do you want"  
"Dad sent me over. He asked if you want to come out to Piccolo's waterfall and train with him, Krillin, Piccolo and I." Gohan said. Vegeta stiffened.  
"Sure, whatever, but, I can't go out like this." Vegeta sniffed. Gohan chuckled.  
"Why don't you gel it up then!" he said. Vegeta's mouth twisted.  
"I would, but I don't have any gel left!" he shouted. Gohan laughed again.  
"No gel! That's funny." he said. Vegeta slammed the door. "Aw, come on Vegeta! I'm just funning ya!" Gohan yelled bashing on the door. The door splintered and broke and fell in. Vegeta was there, an annoyed look on his face and a drip forming on the back of his head. Gohan looked at it a moment, his hand still raised.  
"Oops." he said. Vegeta stared a moment and then commenced shouting.  
"Gohan, you stupid child! I'm gonna kick your butt! Yeah you better start running you little brat, I'm going to rip your hands from your wrists and then your arms from your body! Then I'm gonna use your butt for a football!" Vegeta yelled chasing Gohan around the house. Gohan jumped over a chair and then leaped under a table and out the other side. He ran down the hall, knocking over more chairs and more items. Vegeta stopped and took a deep breath.  
"Time out!" he yelled. Gohan stopped running and turned to look back at Vegeta.  
"Why? We were just getting started!" Gohan called back. Vegeta shook his head, his hair flopping around.  
"I need you…to do something for me." Vegeta asked awkwardly. Gohan smiled.  
"I wondered when you were gonna ask me if I could get some more hair gel for you! Sure! It'll only take me a few minutes. But, I don't have any money." Gohan said. Vegeta stuffed a frilly pink purse into Gohan's hands. Gohan grinned.  
"Don't even start with me kid! Bulma gave it to me! Now get your tail moving, literally, it's curled around my leg." Vegeta said and then shook his leg. Gohan looked down.  
"Oh, sorry, seems like it has a mind of it's own sometimes. How many bottles do you want? One?" Gohan asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"Two?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Three?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Four!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"Kid, it takes six just to start with." Vegeta said. Gohan's eyes bugged.  
"Okay, so, twenty?" Gohan asked. Vegeta's eyebrow raised.  
"Thirty"  
"That will be sufficient." Vegeta said. Gohan shook his head and walked out the door. Vegeta watched him go. Gohan flew across the rooftops, his hair blowing in the breeze.  
"I am so glad that I am no way related to that loony. Apart from the fact that he's the same race as me. Well, half a race." He sighed. Gohan landed on a rooftop and then when no-one was looking jumped down to the ground. He ran into a convenience store and down into the hair care aisle. "Hair gel, hair gel." Gohan muttered as he walked along. He hummed a little tune as he pulled them down from the shelf and placed them in his backpack. He walked up to the counter and placed all thirty bottles on it. The clerk nearly had a heart attack. "Thirty bottles of gel, kid?" He asked. Gohan nodded and pulled out another bottle.  
"And this one too." he said and handed it over. "Going to a party and wanna look good eh, kid?" the clerk asked laughing.  
"Something like that." Gohan answered. The clerk laughed and handed the bottles back one by one to Gohan as he marked them off. Gohan paid for them and then ran out. He flew back to Vegeta's house, gave the bags to Vegeta and then flew back to Piccolo's waterfall. Goku greeted him when he got there. "Hey Gohan, what took you so long, and where's Vegeta?" he asked. Gohan smiled.  
"He's coming." Gohan said and then smiled. "He's having a bad hair day." The four fighters trained and then stopped when they felt Vegeta's ki approaching. "Start training without me? How rude." Vegeta said when he had arrived. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all turned a light shade of pink, and then a darker shade and then darker until they were bright red and had to let it out.  
"What are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked. Krillin actually fell out of the sky and rolled on the ground. Piccolo was howling, his ears twitching. Goku was rolling on the ground next to Krillin and Gohan was soon to drop down beside his father. Vegeta growled and went over to look into the water. He screamed. "My hair is bright green!" Vegeta screamed. Gohan howled and dropped to the ground. Vegeta turned on him. "What have you done you little brat!" and then blasted towards Gohan who blasted away and flew as fast as he could, still grinning from ear to ear. "Kid, I am going to turn you into a half-breed soufflé! You little runt! I'm going to murder you! What did you think you were playing at? The prince of all saiyans does not have green hair and sparkles! Sparkles! Where did they come from! GOHAN!" and they flew around and around the waterfall, the others still watching. Goku looked at Piccolo and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, at least he's getting flying practice." Piccolo said.  
The end


End file.
